Lithium
by lilitachisama
Summary: A one shot story. ItachiXoc. Inspired by Evanessence Lithium. Lithium is my test oc so please tell me what you think of my oc. Please and Thank you.


Lithium

Here I am, about to be resurrected into the world. A month after my own death. I hear voices, guiding me to a body. At least the people resurrecting me have my gender correct (I am female). I instinctively follow the voices. I reach the body and the voices become clear to me.

"What's taking so long? Why couldn't we use Lithium's original body to resurrect her?" A young man complains. "I have a bad feeling about resurrecting Lithium for our cause."

"Patience now Shisui. Lithium's original body is too severely damaged to use. Anyways, it shouldn't be too much longer." An older man says.

"Gomennasai, Fugaku-ojisan. Still I have a bad feeling." Shisui sighs. "Itachi nii-san, it's time for the final preparations."

"Hai." Itachi nonchalantly answers.

I felt Itachi place a seal on my head. His touch is quite comforting. I start wondering about the cause that Itachi these men were talking about, crazy. The body I am being given starts stirring. I realize just who these men are. These men are members of the Uchiha Clan. Five minutes later, I awaken fully resurrected. I look around seeing the familiar settings of the Nakano Shrine.

"Welcome back, Lithium. It's time that you take your rightful place as Princess of the Uchiha Clan." Fugaku says as he greets me.

"Princess? What the hell are you talking about? Why did you people resurrect me? What purpose do I serve in this life?" I scowl. "Just great."

"Allow me to explain, Lithium-sama. The Uchiha Clan is in a desperate situation. We need a leader to help us reestablish peace in the Clan. You are going to be the Princess of the Uchiha Clan. That's why we resurrected you." Itachi explains.

I remain quiet for a few moments to take in everything. For once, my purpose is not to bring destruction. For once, I could do what I wanted to do bring peace. I smile in happiness and partial shock. Goodness sake, why did I scowl earlier? I carefully place my feet on the soft tatami mats.

"Pardon my earlier conduct. Now, can anyone tell me what time it is?" I say softly.

"3 a.m., Your Highness." Shisui answers.

"Good grief, shouldn't everyone still be in bed right now? Do not address me formally; it is starting to annoy the shit out of me. Call me Lithium-san or -chan if you must. That goes for everyone in the Clan. Everyone here needs some sleep." I command gently.

Fugaku shows me to my room in the main house. It is practically a master suite, ironically just across from Itachi's room. I gracefully walk over to my bed and crawl into bed. So much for looking around and noting surroundings. So far, being resurrected is turning out to be a good thing. Meanwhile, Shisui and Itachi are talking just down the hall.

"Itachi, do you think Lithium-sama will truly be able to help our Clan?" Shisui asks concerned.

"I wish I could actually answer that question, Shisui. Lithium asked us not to address her formally." Itachi answers.

"Itachi nii-san, I'm concerned that Lithium-san's past memories of our Clan might affect her in a negative way. You actually murdered her in that clash with the Hyuuga Clan." Shisui shivers.

"I don't need a fuckin' reminder, Shisui. Tell me, is it just that memory in particular or are there other memories that might affect Lithium?" Itachi growls.

"Itachi, our Clan was once Lithium-san's enemies. Now she is our Clan's Princess. Something's wrong with that picture isn't it?" Shisui counters.

"I see what you're saying Shisui. It's late; the last thing we want to do is wake Lithium up." Itachi says hinting some emotion of fear.

The next morning, I sleep in late. I wake up around 11 a.m. Chaos breaks the silence. A fight is already in progress. I walk towards the hallway.

"Stop this fighting at once!" I command firmly.

Shisui and Obito freeze in place. I am obviously upset with both of them for senseless fighting. Obito seizes the opportunity to lunge at Shisui one more time. I swiftly intervene and repel Obito with ease.

"Lucky bastard." Obito scowls. "Shisui, you'll regret brainwashing Lithium-ojousama."

"Brainwashed, you think I'm brainwashed Obito? Oh and should only have to say this just once. Do not address me formally; it annoys the hell out of me and Lithium-san will do just fine. Goodness sake, what's going on here?" I scream.

Shisui and Obito realize that they were fighting for no reason at all. I faint suddenly, for no apparent reason. Shisui and Obito gently carry me back to my room. Strangely, peace spreads in the Clan for now. The next two weeks, everyone focuses his or her attention on me. As I recover my full strength, word gets around Konoha. There's mixed feelings about my resurrection. I recover swiftly, this time at full strength. I see Itachi at the edge of my queen sized bed.

"Feeling better Lithium-chan?" Itachi asks kindly.

"Much better now, thank you for asking Itachi-kun. Is there anything I missed while I was out?" I answer. 'Shit! I just said Itachi-kun aloud. I have been resurrected and I still can't bring myself to confess? What the hell is wrong with me?' I think quietly.

"No, not much other than just the fact that word has gotten around Konoha about your resurrection, Lithium-sama." Obito answers me.

"Note to self: remind people not to address me formally." I think aloud.

"Itachi nii-chan, is Lithium-chan better now?" Sasuke asks from the hallway.

I could not help it but smile. Itachi pokes Sasuke in the forehead as usual. I send everyone out of my room so I can get prepared for the day. I decide to wear something informal. The Clan flips out, telling me I should wear something a little more princess like. I did not listen to that bullshit. After all I am the Princess, I will wear whatever I like. After having breakfast, I decide to venture out into Konoha. Itachi is sent out with me as a guard. I swear the Clan is being a killjoy. Itachi notices I am not like the other girls in the village. Yet he has always known this since we first met. He follows me to Ten Ten's Target Practice Dojo by the Hot Springs.

"Lithium? Therefore, it is true it is really you! I can't believe it!" TenTen flips.

"TenTen, it's me. You owe me some rounds of target practice woman." I confirm.

"You're on; I've gotten better while you were away, so watch out." TenTen brags.

"Let's see then." I taunt.

After 10 rounds of target practice, TenTen and I tally our scores. We decide to call it even. TenTen leaves to find Neji while I wander off to the training grounds. I find Rock Lee and Gai-sensei training at the training field as usual. Itachi wonders why I would be here at all. He struggles with a flashback of when we first met here at the training field.

'*I barely avoid releasing a jutsu I am practicing. Itachi looks at me with pity and confusion.* Itachi: "Hyuuga, what is your name, and what are you doing here?" Me: "Lithium, I'm simply trying to practice my jutsu in peace. You're an Uchiha, who might you be?" Itachi: "Itachi, I only came here to train in peace." Me: "There's no need to be arrogant and cocky. I have no intentions of starting a fight with you, Itachi." Itachi: "I'll heed your implied request. I just need some space that's all, Lithium." Me: "I was just about to leave, please have a peaceful day." * I turn to leave and unexpectedly cough up blood. Itachi notices the blood and stops me from going any further.* Me: "What are you doing, Itachi?" Itachi: "There seems to be a change in plans. I'm going to take you to Konoha Hospital, Lithium." *Itachi takes me to Konoha Hospital.*'

"Lithium-chan, would you like to join us in our youthful training?" Lee asks as he notices me.

"Sure Lee, I'll happily join you." I answer gracefully.

"Lithium, I like that fire in your eyes." Gai-sensei laughs.

"Let's begin!" I say stealing Gai-sensei's line.

Itachi shakes his head in disbelief. He watches me spar with Lee. Lee defeats me in 15 minutes. Yet I am still smiling. My smiling confuses Lee.

"Lithium-chan, why are you still smiling? You were defeated, right?" Lee asks confused.

"Lee, you've defeated me. The reason I am still smiling is that you have shown me where I can improve. I consider this an opportunity for learning. Besides, I'm still a bit rusty." I answer calmly.

"Lee, she's right. Defeat is an opportunity to improve." Gai-sensei advises.

Itachi figures out what I am up to. I leave to find something else to do, training related. At noon, I have covered everything possible. I find myself at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Naruto treats me to a free bowl of ramen on him. Iruka-sensei stops by to see how Naruto is doing. Soon, my presence in Konoha is confirmed. After my bowl of ramen, I find something leisurely to do. I meet up with Sakura and Ino and we go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to practice our dance moves. We decide Mexican music is best for today. Ino brings out her radio and CD case. She brings out a Daddy Yankee CD from the case. Que Tengo Que Hacer is the song we dance to. Itachi watches in the distance, becoming hypnotized by my movement. This is quite unusual for him. He keeps watching as I drop low, rythmaticaly moving my hips. At this point Itachi cannot take anymore and falls from his hiding place in the rafters of the ceiling.

"Itachi, are you okay? You look like you have sun stroke." I ask alarmed.

"I'm fine. Lithium-chan you're one crazy Princess you know." Itachi sighs. "It's time to go home. You're in trouble."

"What did I do? Oh, fine then. I'm coming home." I pout.

"You didn't tell anyone what you were actually up to, Princess. Don't take that tone with me." Itachi calmly explains.

Itachi's calm tone brings back a painful memory.

'*I am barely waking up in Konoha Hospital after 3 weeks of being unconscious. Hinata and Hanabi were sitting the edge of my hospital bed.* Me: "Where am I? What's going on?" Hinata: "Konoha Hospital. You've been straining yourself beyond your limits again." *Hanabi points to Itachi who's standing in the doorway of my hospital room.* Hanabi: "Did you save our sister? Who are you?" Itachi: "Yes, I helped save your sister. Uchiha Itachi if you must know young child." Hinata: "Y-you lie! Y-you are our enemy! That is bullshit! Why would you save our sister?" Me: "That's enough Hinata! Itachi is not lying, he was the last person I saw before passing out. Yes, he's our enemy but not here." Hinata: "Forgive me Lithium-sama. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore." Itachi: "I refuse to be a threat to Lithium's safety. I'll leave you ladies in peace, for Lithium's sake." *I am feeling Itachi's calmness. Hanabi looks at Hinata confused. In addition, me* Itachi: "Please get well soon Lithium, have a peaceful day." *Itachi reluctantly leaves the room. I burst into tears, wishing that Itachi would come back. Hanabi senses my wish, going towards the door and quickly leaving.* Me: "Hanabi, come back here." Hinata: "She's going to be in big trouble if Father finds out about this." *Itachi comes back with Hanabi at his side. I try to hide the fact I am crying. I watch Itachi calmly remind Hanabi not run in the hallways and do as she is told. Itachi notices me crying. Hinata does her best to comfort me. Itachi gently places his hand on my forehead. I stop crying instantly.* Itachi: "You're no longer my enemy. I refuse to be your enemy." *I fall asleep peacefully for the first time in a while*'

Sakura and Ino look at Itachi nodding their heads. They have the 'so-that's-where-Sasuke-gets-his-hotness-from' look on their faces. Fan girls, I swear they are. Itachi and I return to the Clan's premises. Fugaku looks at me, then Itachi.

"Itachi my boy, are you blushing?" He asks curiously.

"Father, I'm just fine. Nothing's wrong me." Itachi answers emotionlessly.

I can tell Itachi is getting dizzy just standing there. We head inside the house. Itachi's mother, Mikoto immediately sends Itachi to his room. Sure enough, Itachi has sunstroke. I help Mikoto take care of Itachi. Later, Shisui got a confession out of Itachi. It turns out that Itachi was severely blushing but he could not actually admit to that. I do not believe a word of it. Time starts flying and peace starts settling in the Clan. Yet certain memories still haunt me. I see these same memories reflected in Itachi's eyes. The most haunting memory for Itachi and I is the incident 2 months before my murder.

'* I am working a late shift at Konoha Hospital. Itachi is severely injured after a serious covert mission that ANBU Black Ops sent him on. Itachi looks at me desperately trying to tell me something.* Itachi: "Lithium, you're in danger! Hinata and Hanabi accidently let the cat out of the bag about us seeing each other! Please get out of here!" Me: "I'm not going to run away. You are my best friend Itachi. Thank you for letting me knows." *My father Hiashi Hyuuga shows up, immediately placing a curse mark on me.* Hiashi: "You little bitch, Lithium. You dare to shame your Clan like this? Hear me well; you have 2 months to become organized and get your act straight. If you die in 2 months, you have shamed your Clan. If you want me to remove that mark, then show me your loyalty to your Clan. Kill Itachi within 48 hours time, that's all you have to do." Me: "Fuck you. There is no Clan for me to be loyal to anymore. I do not give a damn about shaming my Clan. When I die, all of your petty shit will end. Kami damn it, security!" *ANBU Black Ops immediately come and remove my father from the building. I start feeling the effects of the curse mark.* Me: "Itachi, please stay still. Wings of a Butterfly Jutsu." *I heal Itachi's injuries in about a couple of hours. Itachi watches me I prepare the hospital room for him to rest. I blush slightly but it is not noticeable. The butterflies I had summoned dance around me waiting for my command. Itachi notices the butterflies.* Itachi: "Those butterflies they're Tsukiyomi's Healing Helpers, they seem to obey you." Me: "Yes, Tsukiyomi's Butterflies obey me. You should get some rest Itachi." Itachi: "You should too Lithium. Protecting people is my duty. I'm a taichou, I'll be fine." Me: "Medic Fukutaichou, this is Konoha Hospital. You'll just have to listen to me Itachi-taichou." *A few butterflies surround Itachi. He falls asleep very quickly. I dismiss the butterflies*'

Around the 6th month mark, there is a fateful meeting with the Hyuuga Clan at Lady Hokage's Mansion. To believe that a fateful clash between Hyuuga and Uchiha was only 7 months ago, insanity I swear.

"Let's get straight to business Hiashi Hyuuga." Fugaku states.

"Agreed, Fugaku Uchiha. The unresolved issues must be resolved." Hiashi answers. "Tell me, does the fact that Itachi murdered Lithium seven months ago sit well with you? Even though your Clan has resurrected her to be a peacemaker?"

"No, the fact that my eldest did indeed murder Lithium seven months ago doesn't sit well with me. Even though our Clan resurrected her to be a peacemaker." Fugaku answers grimly.

I have a flashback to that fateful night of my murder. 'Itachi: "Lithium, get a hold of yourself!" Me: "I'm sorry I wish I could!" Itachi: "Lithium, I know you're tired of being destructive, please fight that curse mark your Clan (Hyuuga in this case) put on you!" Me: "I've been fighting it, but I can't do this alone! Itachi, I need your help!" *Itachi moves closer to Me.* Itachi: "What can I do, Lithium?" Me: "Murder me. Right here right now. There is one thing I want you to know. It is a good thing you are going to murder me. You are helping me end a reign of destruction by the Hyuuga. If only I could tell you just a little more." *Itachi's blade pierces my heart. I stand motionless as Neji busts down the door hoping he is not too late. Itachi removes his blade from my heart. I fall to the ground, dying quite willingly. Neji: "Lithium! Please get up!" Me: "I'm sorry I just can't anymore, Neji. Itachi, Neji, please hear my final wish. Stop this senseless fighting and let me rest in peace." *My heart beats one more time and I die.*'

My flashback ends and accusations are being made.

"You planned to have your son murder Lithium!" Hiashi shouts.

"You planned to use Lithium for your own personal gain." Fugaku counters.

Thank goodness, Lady Tsunade is here. She slams her fist on the table to catch everyone's attention. The arguments were starting to annoy her.

"We're here to resolve issues, not make accusations. The best way to solve this is to ask Lithium and Itachi what the whole story actually is."

Itachi and I refuse to speak for about a couple minutes until Itachi summons up the strength to do so.

"My father never asked me to murder Lithium. His orders to me were to rescue Lithium, bring her to Lady Hokage, and stay with her until things got resolved. However, Lithium was already involved in the fighting. She had no control over her own body due to a curse mark. Lithium and I were forced to fight each other. Lithium pleaded with me to murder her damn it. Lithium told me that by murdering her that a reign of destruction and bullshit would end. She wanted to tell me more, but she could sense her time was short. I forced myself to put that wretched blade through Lithium's peace-loving heart. That is when Neji, that foolish son of a bitch, busts down the door, just a little too late. I quickly removed the damn blade from Lithium's heart. She calls Neji and me over to her; she tells us her final wish and dies right there." Itachi states angrily. "Does anyone freaking' understand the pain of killing the one you love?"

Lady Tsunade understands Itachi completely. Everyone is shocked down to the core except Hiashi Hyuuga. I look at Itachi confused to practical hell. How clueless I was, I wonder in the back of my mind. The truth is out of the bag now. Lady Tsunade speaks to break the silence.

"That testimony just solved everything. Itachi I know the pain you're in."

Neji, who had kept himself quiet out of respect, finally decides to speak.

"Lithium, is it true you asked Itachi to murder you?" Neji asks in disbelief. "Do you have feelings for Itachi?"

"Neji, to answer you it's true I asked Itachi to murder me that night. Crap, I'll confess I love Itachi." I say nervously. "Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside..."

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, but God, I want to let it go

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

Never wanted it to be so cold

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, don't want to let it lay me down this time

Drown my will to fly

Here in the darkness I know myself

Can't break free until I let it go

Let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all

Anything is better than to be alone

And in the end I guess I had to fall

Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium, I want to stay in love with you

Oh, I'm gonna let it go

The meeting ends abruptly. Fates were already determined. Itachi and I silently agree to help each other bring peace to the world. The pain of the past is gone. I am able to forgive Itachi for murdering me; however, I am not able to forget. Two months later, Itachi and I are doing missions for ANBU Black Ops. Together that is to say, as lovers and partners.

"Lithium, you're still one crazy Princess." Itachi sighs.

"Itachi-taichou, you're dating a crazy Princess. If it wasn't for my craziness, you and I would've been goners on that last mission." I snap.

"I love you." Itachi says to deflect another lecture.

"I love you too. Damn it, I just forgot what I was going to say." I pout.

"Princess Lithium, as your taichou I order you not to pout with me like this." Itachi commands.

"Alright, I get it. We have already reported in to Lady Hokage. Let's get out of here." I answer.

Itachi and I run off to Ichiraku's for a treat. It is just another day ending for us. I decide to live out my resurrected life. In my own way, with a balance of peace and insanity.


End file.
